Kamen Rider Drive: The Chronicles Of Kiriko Shijima
Kamen Rider Drive: The Chronicles Of Kiriko Shijima (仮面ライダードライブ：詩島 霧子の歴代史 Kamen Raida Doraibu: Shijima Kiriko No Rekidaishi) is an upcoming anime series produced, written, and directed by Mario Striker Murphy. As part of the Kamen Rider Anime era, it's a reimagination of the events from Kamen Rider Drive, but now focused on Kiriko Shijima, being her now the main heroine, and the main Rider. It'll be premiered on February 2025 in Japan, while the BBC will release it for the United Kingdom, and Funimation for America (this includes Latin America). Plot Tokyo, Republic Of Japan. In the not too distant future, the city and the world got affected by a strange phenomen known as Heavy Acceleration, and were attacked by bionical beings known as Roidmudes, who started a rampage across the world, killing many people. But a mysterious warrior appeared for defeating them, and, altought he was successful in battle, but he disappeared... Months later, a girl, who's part of the Metropolitan Police Department, and working for a secret MPD-UN Division, and was saved by that warrior, now, using the full power, she'll be determined for fighting against the Roidmudes. Her name: Kiriko Shijima. But now, she'll be the warrior known as Kamen Rider Drive! Main Characters *'Kiriko Shijima: '''The main heroine in the series. A member of the Special Investigation Unit. Kiriko is beautiful, intelligent, but scary due to her apparently emotionless and strict-by-the-book personality. As Kamen Rider Drive, she is heroic and intelligent. As time goes on, she starts warming up to others and smiling more often, but without losing her smart, cold, and strict-by-the-book personality when it's about fighting against evil. *'Mario Satoshi Matsumaru: A transfer student originary from Mexico, who travelled to Tokyo for studying there in a program of his last year at the University; he was saved by Ms. Shijima/Drive during a Roidmude attack, and, altought she was upset with him by trying to help her (especially due to Kiriko is a girl who can defend by herself), at the end, she'll account with Matsumaru as her partner, due to his higher IQ. With the time, he'll be turning in the best friend of Ms. Shijima, due to he shares with her the same thoughts about how much insane is this world. *'Go Shijima: '''The younger brother of Kiriko. Smart, outgoing, and competitive, he's determined to fight for the justice as Kamen Rider Mach. *'Chase: 'A Roidmude created by Prof. Steinbelt for fighting against the Roidmudes as Kamen Rider Proto-Drive. However, altought he was successful at fighting them, later, he was kidnapped by the major Roidmudes (Heart, Brain, Medic), and was brainwashed for fighting alongside them as Mashin Chaser. There'll be the moment where Kiriko, a girl who now fights against the Roidmudes using the Drive Driver and a more-advanced system than the Proto-Drive system, remembers about being saved by him during the Global Freeze, and, at the same thime, he ends remembering her. So, after another fight (where he was defeated by Kiriko-Drive Type Formula), he was brought far, and cured. Now, with his memories recovered about his past and Ms. Shijima, he, using a Mach Driver and the Signal Bike Chaser, he'll be determined to fight for the humankind again, now as Kamen Rider Chaser. *'Krim Steinbelt: 'After being killed by the Roidmudes, he transfered his mind to the Drive Driver. Now, he'll assist Kiriko Shijima as Kamen Rider Drive. Allies *'Genpachiro Otta *'Jun Honganji' *'Kyu Saijo' *'Dr. Rinna Sawagami' *'Shinnosuke Tomari: '''While on the proud side with some snark in him, Shinnosuke has a strong sense of justice. However, he tends to use the surname of his father for his reputation. *'Harley Hendrickson''' Main Villains *'Roidmudes: '''Cybernetic beings created by Proffessor Tenjuro Banno as lifeforms capable of human-like evolution, his friend and colleague, Krim Steinbelt unwittingly, provided him with the necessary prototype Core Driviars to complete their development. With their numbers estimated at 108 constructed, they were purposely programmed by Banno to attack humans. They rebelled against their creator upon activation and began a full-scale attack on the planet in an event called the Global Freeze, which later turns out to be a set up for Banno's plans to rule the world, having stolen Krim Steinbelt's mind uploading technology to ultimately become a Roidmude himself. The Roimudes are responsible for the phenomenon known as Heavy Acceleration, described as the sudden physical sensation of slowed time caused by extraordinary decelerated movement. The Roidmudes can use devices called Viral Cores for the purpose of sustaining, empowering, and evolving their existence. *'Heart Roidmude''' *'Brain Roidmude' *'Medic Roidmude' *'Soichi Makage/Freeze Roidmude' *'General Mitsuhide Nira' *'Zoruku Tojo/Cyberoid ZZZ/Kamen Rider Lupin' *'Shinji Koba/Roidmude 108' *'Tenjuro Banno/Kamen Rider Gold-Drive' Cast (Japanese Dub) *Kiriko Shijima/Kamen Rider Drive: Rio Uchida *Mario Satoshi Matsumaru: Kento Handa *Go Shijima/Kamen Rider Mach: Yu Inaba *Chaser/Mashin Chaser/Kamen Rider Chaser: Taiko Katono *Krim Steinbelt/Mr. Belt: Chris Peppler *Shinnosuke Tomari: Ryoma Takeuchi *Jun Honganji: Masaharu Sato *Genpachiro Otta: Tessho Genda *Kyu Saijo: Kappei Yamaguchi *Rinna Sawagami: Aoi Yuk *Harley Hendrickson: Mugihito *Hiroki/Kamen Rider Dark-Drive: Mamoru Miyano *Heart: Tomoya Warabino *Brain: Shota Matsushima *Medic: Fumika Baba *zoruku Tojo/Cyberoid ZZZ/Kamen Rider Lupin: Shinichiro Miki *Soichi Makage/Freeze: Fumihiko Tachiki *Mitsuhide Nira: Shigeru Chiba *Shinji Koba/Paradox Roidmude: Haruhiko Jo *Tenjuro Banno/Kamen Rider Gold-Drive/Sigma Circular: Masakazu Morita Cast (English Dub) *Kiriko Shijima/Kamen Rider Drive: Grey DeLisle *Mario Satoshi Matsumaru: Tara Strong *Go Shijima/Kamen Rider Mach: Will Friedle *Chaser/Mashin Chaser/Kamen Rider Chaser: Greg Cipes *Krim Steinbelt/Mr. Belt: Peter Cappaldi *Shinnosuke Tomari: Jeff Bennett *Jun Honganji: Dan Castellaneta *Genpachiro Otta: John DiMaggio *Kyu Saijo: Tom Kenny *Rinna Sawagami: Nancy Cartwright *Harley Hendrickson: Dan Castellaneta *Hiroki/Kamen Rider Dark-Drive: Bryce Papenbrook *Heart: Rob Paulsen *Brain: Eddie Deezen *Medic: Jennifer Hale *Zoruku Tojo/Cyberoid ZZZ/Kamen Rider Lupin: Maurice LaMarche *Soichi Makage/Freeze: TBA *Mitsuhide Nira: Armin Shimerman *Shinji Koba/Paradox Roidmude: Tim Curry *Tenjuro Banno/Kamen Rider Gold-Drive/Sigma Circular: TBA Category:Anime Category:Kamen Rider Category:Project Sora 2000 Category:Toei Animation Category:Madhouse Category:BBC Category:FUNimation Category:Shonen Jump